1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an information search server, an information search method using the information search server, and an information search system using a network.
2. Description of the Related Art
Consequent upon the popularization of network infrastructure such as the Internet, such network infrastructure leads to a user becoming able to search for information related to content such as games, music, movies, and so forth, in a simple manner. When the user is to search for such information, in many cases, the user inputs a keyword to a search engine executed on a terminal such as a PC (Personal Computer), a content playback apparatus, or the like, connected to a network, so as to acquire information. Alternatively, in some cases, the user establishes a connection to a predetermined server using a user ID, password, or the like, so as to acquire such information (see Patent document 1).